


Pillow Talk

by PuppyGuppy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dream Eater Link, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyGuppy/pseuds/PuppyGuppy
Summary: He tried to convince himself that it was okay. That he'd done a lot of other, moredangerousthings than drive while under the influence of sexual frustration.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Make Me Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134927) by [Fireborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn). 

> Basically, Fireborn wrote a fic that _slammed_ all my buttons. It begged for a counterpart from my Riku's perspective. Shameless pwp with some feeling. 
> 
> I suggest you read the original first! 
> 
> Enjoy 😘

Riku couldn't wait to get home. 

It's not that the day had been bad or anything; it had actually been rather pleasant. Riku never minded the days he had to spend alone anymore, not like he used to. He could comfortably keep himself motivated and occupied in ways he only  _ pretended  _ to be able to years ago. He used to be alone because he thought he had to be. Now, he still had to be alone sometimes, but not because he'd convinced himself it was  _ better that way.  _ He had to be alone simply because he had duties to attend to as a Master now, duties that far differed from Sora's. 

And as much as Sora could pout about that fact, pouting was absolutely unbecoming of a  _ Master.  _ Besides, Riku quite enjoyed the time to himself these days. If only because he could freely let his mind  _ wander  _ during the more mundane tasks. 

And wander it  _ did.  _ To be fair, it wasn't his own thoughts that had him itching to get home already. Well, not  _ all _ his own thoughts. Some were definitely his. But he'd been going over a few mission reports from fellow Master Aqua just fine, when a heated train of consciousness  _ not his _ steamrolled through his head and right through his ability to properly comprehend the document. 

His nostrils flared, words on the page blurring as he couldn't help but instinctually follow that invasive (but  _ pleasant _ ) thought. Images of hazy blue eyes and tan,  _ supple  _ flesh gone flushed with friction flashed in his mind's eye, while the echo of a muffled, far off gasp bounced around somewhere deeper than in his ears. His heart skipped a beat. 

_ The link.  _

Honestly, they'd shared the link for long enough now that it was just as much a part of them as each other was. Once the novelty had worn off, and the limits had been tested, it became the new normal for them. Unless focusing, they could easily forget about it. Which Sora tended to do.  _ A lot.  _ But, in forgetting about the link, he also tended to forget about what he could  _ send through it.  _

And right now, Riku was getting his own mental lapdance. 

He closed his eyes, but quickly realised what a bad idea  _ that  _ was; heat prickled behind his eyes and down his neck, and he almost crinkled the forgotten paper in his fists before snapping his eyes back open with a sharp exhale. Quickly, he released the report to reach across the desk and grasp his gummiphone, but he didn't flick the screen on. Instead, he angled the device just so, used the dull reflection to check his appearance for what he already knew he'd see-

A vivid, luminescent ring of pink that seemed to pulsate between the usual teal and blown-black of his eyes. 

_ Fuck,  _ Riku gingerly placed the device back on the table and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling,  _ fuck, Sora.  _

_ Riku!  _

There was an almost physical tug on Riku's form, through his heart, Sora unknowingly calling out to him in his self-induced  _ need _ , and Riku had to bite his lip on a sob. He could never deny that boy anything. And right now,  _ he needed him.  _ Obvious in the use of the link, even if unintentional. 

But neither Mickey or Aqua needed to know  _ that.  _ All they needed to know was that Sora needed him. Plain and simple. And so that is what he texted them, before silencing and pocketing the gummiphone. He didn't need to explain himself. At least not yet. Not with  _ pink eyes,  _ and sweaty palms, and an ever-growing boner. 

Some might call it pathetic, how he responded to Sora's every beck and call. Riku didn't care- he'd spent enough of his life unable to attend to his best friend's needs, and he liked that Sora could rely on him wholeheartedly for whatever whim now. He had been a shitty friend before, but he'd never let himself be anything other than an  _ amazing boyfriend _ . 

He was standing up, out the door, on his bike and thrumming down the street before his brain had even caught up. Riku never took the little things for granted, and was ever grateful for the minimal traffic that made the short trip back home even  _ shorter _ ; also safer, since he was rather preoccupied by thoughts of  _ warm, soft  _ things and far-away grunts which were only amplified by the security of his helmet and the closing proximity. He tried to convince himself that it was okay. That he'd done a lot of other, more  _ dangerous _ things than drive while under the influence of sexual frustration. 

In the end, it was okay. Riku pulled into the driveway, physically in one piece but mentally  _ in pieces.  _ He parked, removed his helmet,  _ flinched  _ at the abrupt rush of tingles sent down his body from his hippocampus, and nearly dropped the motorcycle sideways after forgetting to kick out the stand.  _ Fuck,  _ he righted himself quickly, stood up the vehicle and tied up his helmet, and turned towards the house,  _ fuck.  _ He smoothed back his damp hair, brushed off his clothes, and forced himself not to  _ run  _ inside. 

Riku had patience, after all.  _ Barely,  _ but at least he wasn't the one being a distracting, adorable  _ minx  _ through a link designed for literally anything else. 

So he restrained himself to walk inside, confident he still had time based on the cycle of lusty, incoherent bubbles bursting just beneath his skin. Walking meant he had a moment to take in the immediate mess just a few feet inside the door; there were potions and charms and a few other ingredients- it looked like Sora had gotten home and couldn't be bothered finishing the last important step of shopping.  _ Putting the items away.  _ Usually such a sight would make Riku shake his head and sigh, tease Sora to  _ do better _ , but then resign to cleaning it up himself. But right now, Riku couldn't be bothered, either. 

_ Fuck, Sora. _

A sound from outside his head but inside their room catches his attention, and Riku is helpless to follow, link forgotten. His mouth is already dry, tongue heavy and swollen, fingers twitching in anticipation until he stands and stills in the threshold of the bedroom. All at once, the  _ soft, warm _ thoughts that had been clogging his brain made perfect,  _ perfect  _ sense. 

Sora had been humping their pillows. Was  _ still  _ humping their pillows. More specifically, he had his face smushed in  _ his  _ pillow, and his own pillows underneath his undulating abdomen. Riku didn't have to guess that he'd positioned himself as such on purpose; he knew how tactile Sora was, and how  _ bonkers  _ his scent drove him, for lack of a better word. Sora had been getting off surrounded by Riku's scent, which must have led to the thoughts and the link. On the bed, Sora shudders,  _ shakes,  _ and Riku gulps, unable to move, look away or even breathe. 

Riku  _ loved  _ seeing Sora like this. Loved that Sora  _ let  _ him see him like this. Even called out for him, subconsciously craving that captive audience. There was a bigger kink there that Sora had invited him to merely toe at; as if he knew just  _ this  _ seemed too much for Riku to handle at times. Riku loved him even more for that. Even though he was more than keen to go  _ further,  _ he just couldn't help how overwhelmed he got around the literal human embodiment of his light. 

Especially when that light put on a show like  _ this.  _

Sora arched his back sharply, moaned, and Riku's dick throbbed in the same way his boyfriend clutched his pillow tighter. The sultry curve of sun-kissed skin pulled on Riku harder than the link  _ ever _ had, and tracing the barely there freckles along a gently protruding spine felt like a matter of life and death. 

Transfixed, Riku crept forward, fearful of prematurely breaking the beautiful spell before him. Years of traversing darkness and winning battles, being a  _ Master _ meant he could hide in plain sight, silence as his cloak. Even the bed bent to his will, if not just a convenient coincidence, Sora completely unaware of the sudden closure. 

But Riku wasn't ready to die, and could no longer deny himself the inevitable; slowly, with a trembling hand, he brushed the pads of his fingers along the notches of Sora's frame, connected the dots from arch to dip, and almost groaned at the jerk and flutter of muscle against his palm. 

"You started without me, huh?"

Sora whimpers, and Riku can't help it- he closes his eyes and moans under his breath, blunt nails momentarily scratching at sweet skin. He opens his eyes when he feels Sora press back into his hand, wordlessly  _ begging,  _ but no. Riku  _ just got there.  _ Not yet. So he drags his fingers down, a whisper of a touch that ghosts over sensitive flesh somehow also speckled from the sun, then back and over to end the caress on a hip. He was so  _ soft. Everywhere.  _

"Riku," Sora sounds so small, out of breath and lost in it all.

Riku watches as he searches for him with his hips,  _ desperate.  _ He aches to be found.

"Turn over." Riku murmurs, but after a beat of silence and Sora not moving, thinks maybe he didn't hear him. So he removes his hand from Sora's hip, licks his lips, and tries again. But this time he was louder, firmer, and he  _ might  _ have pressed just a tiny bit of that into the link, too. 

"Sora."

Sora immediately shifts, and so does Riku, but only to make room for him as he rolls onto his back. Riku can't help but rove over Sora's sex-flushed form, nearly feeling the way his eyes must dilate when they fixate on a flash of white teeth and meek, gyrating hips. And the pretty prize in the middle. 

Sora was  _ magnificently  _ hard, standing tall up against his abdomen, taut skin pink and glistening with precum. Even after his hips stopped their pursuit of friction with the air, Riku couldn't help but chuckle in  _ pride  _ at the way his cock continued to writhe under his gaze. 

Gently, he slides a hand down and between the searing skin of Sora's dick and stomach, and rests his palm there, reassuringly. He doesn't miss the way muscles twitch at the touch, or the way Sora sucked in oxygen as if he'd been long deprived. He looks up, to Sora's face, and offers a supportive, yet  _ salacious  _ smile. 

He watches as foggy oceans blink, then widen, and  _ deepen.  _

"Good, Sora. It'll feel even  _ better  _ if you hold back now." Riku keeps his voice low and warm, a soothing sound just for Sora. 

He knows Sora can do it, but he also knows how hard it is for him,  _ literally.  _ So he helps as much as he can, because he knows it will be so much better for the  _ both _ of them, if Sora holds on. Rubs his palm against the soft, almost golden hairs leading up to his naval as he moans; feels it vibrate through his fingertips to his wrist, wrapping around an old, invisible war wound there like a blanket.

In a moment of distraction, Riku's fingers travel as if with a mind of their own, skirting up until the pad of his thumb slips into the dip of Sora's belly button. Once there, he risks a  _ press _ into the tender, pliant flesh, relishes in each flex of anxious muscles, every needy canter, until  _ eventually  _ he feels Sora's breath relax. 

And then Sora appears to melt into the mattress like butter, finally in control of himself enough to just  _ enjoy  _ what he's feeling without the race and chase of an orgasm. Though he's still breathing as if he'd done just that- run a race. He smiles, feeling enough accomplishment for the two of them. 

"You're  _ amazing,  _ Sora." Sora smiles back at him, mirrors his own pride from moments ago, and he has to reach up to hold that perfect face. 

His face is warm and soft, felt even beneath lifelong callouses, and fits in his hands like they were carved out of clay to serve this single purpose. He glides his thumbs underneath Sora's eyes, squishes his cheeks just a bit, and catches on fluttering eyelashes. He's diving down before he realises it, but catches himself quickly enough to kiss Sora in a way that simply says  _ hi.  _ It's closed lips and short, solid pressure. 

He keeps his eyes open so he can watch Sora's flicker shut. 

When he pulls away, he eyes Sora from head to toe again, slowly,  _ appreciatively.  _ Selfishly, he takes too long taking it all in; every pore so open and willing and waiting for him. Every cell in Sora's body so easily aimed to please him, unknowingly brave and bold in their natural submission. Sora was always vulnerable, despite his best efforts, but when it came to Riku, he wanted to be nothing else. 

He knew he'd been staring too long when Sora's eyes met his own again, looking kind of like a slutty dear caught in the headlights. There was fear there, but Riku recognised it as the fear of what might happen if they didn't touch  _ immediately.  _

"You're so  _ good.  _ You look so good, all wanting and ready." He had to concentrate to keep his voice from wavering into a moan, but all he achieved was a hungry whisper.  _ Soon. Almost there.  _ "Now turn over and continue what you were doing." He forced the command through the link this time, whether Sora was aware or not. 

Riku has to swallow down a laugh at Sora's downright desperate flailing, watching in exasperated lust as he rights himself and returns to his original position, but with a much faster rhythm. He allows him a few free thrusts before his hands are on him again, greedily pressing along the sweaty expanse of his back,  _ almost  _ massaging up near his shoulder blades then down at his hips. He feels Sora press back against him, into his hands, and  _ fuck  _ does he want to just  _ grab him,  _ but not yet. 

He thinks he hears the syllables of his name moaned into his pillow, and he almost concedes. But. Not. Yet. 

" _ Just  _ like that, Sora. Feels good, doesn't it?" He purrs under his breath, face hot, and then he smirks at the way Sora jolts, hips hiccupping against the pillow and beneath his hands. He could tell he was  _ so close,  _ in all the little details, and he squinted. 

Finally, he raked his nails down Sora's body with  _ purpose,  _ until he held one small hip in each hand, so that he could pull and lift his boyfriend right up off his current pillowy partner. 

Sora whines, high and distraught, while his hips spasm in Riku's hands, seeking the release they were now constantly being denied. But Riku keeps him locked in place without even breaking a sweat, his hold gentle but  _ firm,  _ and the only way he managed to stay upright with trembling arms. Riku feels for him, he truly does, but not enough to stop what he'd started. Not with Sora so close to shattering in his arms without even climaxing. 

"Riku,  _ please, _ " Riku can clearly hear Sora now, no longer muffled by a pillow, so close to sobbing and beautifully begging. "Please,  _ please,  _ Riku…"

Riku has to close his eyes and  _ breathe  _ for a second, then lean against Sora to steady himself, his clothed chest flush to his bare back. 

"Shhh,  _ relax,  _ Sora," He whispers, soothing and so close to Sora's ear. 

He then had to tighten his grip as Sora attempted to snap his hips. Upon his failed attempt, he dropped his head back into the pillow to scream, both dramatic but necessary, and Riku panted through a laugh. 

"Feel it, Sora. Focus on what you're feeling.  _ Tell me  _ what you are feeling."

"Riku, I… " Riku listens intently. Listens to the way Sora's heart erratically thumps between them, the way he starts and then stops on not-quite-formed sentences, until out of breath. He listens to everything he  _ doesn't  _ say, until he worries he may have asked for too much. 

"Hey."  _ Fuck, _ he releases a hip to caress Sora's side, relaxes when he feels his chest expand on an inhale as if the touch had brought him back to life. "Tell me to stop and I'll let go." He didn't want to  _ kill  _ Sora, after all. Not in a serious sense. 

He waits, grip now slack but still there, as Sora visibly calms back down underneath him.  _ That's better.  _ He waits a bit more, to be given a word, for as submissive as Sora could be, Riku would always just as easily go belly up for him if told to do so. 

"It's like… " Riku blinked, reflexively twitched his fingers against Sora's hips, and  _ listened. " _ It's like light, all inside of me."

Riku hummed, rubbed soothing circles against the dip of bone, and cooed. 

"Good. That's  _ good.  _ What else."

"Everything was soft at first," Riku sighs warmly against the skin between Sora's shoulders and mouths silent encouragement there. "But then as I felt it building inside of me, I had to move  _ faster _ . It was a gentle hum at first, but then it grew louder and louder." Sora's breath wavers and catches, stutters occasionally in his chest. 

Riku  _ moans.  _

_ "Yes." _

It's not really the  _ words _ that have Riku falling to pieces, but just Sora's voice. The fact that Sora is doing this not so much for them, but for  _ him _ . Sora always tries for him. 

"And then you made me turn over, and I felt like I would die."

Riku chokes, startled at the sudden flatness of Sora's voice, then laughs, warm and muffled against the skin behind Sora's ear. 

"Dramatic much."

"That's how I  _ felt,  _ okay?" Sora is pouting, and he knows this. Even though he can't see it because Sora is face-down in the pillow again, he can still hear it. 

"_Okay," _he sighs, low and over-apologetic. "And then?" 

"I love how it feels when you touch me. I go all soft and I feel so  _ vulnerable _ , but I know you'll never hurt me, so it's okay." Riku's fingers tighten around Sora's waist, the same way his chest tightens around the confession. "Everything feels better when you touch me. Hotter. More  _ thrilling _ . Electrifying, but in a soft way."

" _ Sora.."  _ Riku felt parched, unable to drink up Sora's words fast enough to quench the burning thirst in his heart and his gut. 

"My entire body tingles. And I want to come so  _ badly _ . I love to rub against the pillow, 'cause it means the build-up takes so much longer. It feels so  _ good _ and  _ soft _ and unhurried even though I feel like I’m on fire." Sora's voice gets progressively stronger, louder,  _ deeper,  _ and Riku no longer feels like it's Sora getting edged. 

"I  _ still _ feel like that. I'm  _ so close _ , Riku," Sora's voice is  _ dripping,  _ just as much as his dick must be, and Riku grinds against his bare ass. Sora gasps 

"Riku.. "

"Tell me, Sora. Tell me what you  _ want,"  _ Riku's breath fans out against the shell of Sora's ear and they both shiver. 

"I wanna  _ come _ . I wanna feel that highest rush. And I want you to watch me. I want you to  _ watch me come _ ." It's a plea  _ and _ a command. Riku is instantly weak and wet to both. So weak in fact, that he just  _ drops _ Sora, eyes and mouth wide open. 

He miraculously manages to watch as Sora three-time thrusts himself to completion, but then his eye catches on cute, curled toes and then he's cumming, too, sudden, fast and  _ hard  _ inside his pants. And though it hit him silently, he was surely sending visions of hearts and stars, along with some heated curses, through the link. 

When the room comes back to him and his body stops shaking, he sees Sora on his back, hands grasping at the air around him in an adorable request for cuddles. He obliges the boy, of course. 

They settle together against the one clean pillow,  _ Riku's pillow,  _ legs tangled and eyes locked in a content haze. Until Sora glances down at the apparently obvious wet patch on his trousers. 

Sora's eyes are wide and shining as he tries to ask, "Did  _ you _ … without..?" 

Riku blinks, bashful, but forces himself to not look away. 

" _ Maybe." _

Sora smirks, lazy and proud, then laughs, "God, I love you."

Riku's heart swells, sated in more ways than one. He tightens his arms around Sora, always a bit possessive and protective in the afterglow. 

"Not as much as I love you." He teases Sora with a kiss to his forehead, tastes the tang of sweat on his lips. 

Sora giggles, a pleased, drowsy sound, and Riku resigns himself to taking a messy, midday nap with his boyfriend. 


End file.
